A Princess and her knight in shining Kunai
by EmeraldUzumaki
Summary: Please review without harsh words and please give any suggestions on my next chapter when I update and lastly, I'm not good with summaries. Happy reading! PS, The paring and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A Princess and her Knight in shining Kunai

AN: Hi, this is my first cross over fanfic. And since it's my first time… Review if you guys have any suggestions to help me improve the next chapter that I'm about to update. Please say so as a fellow reader. And also, don't put harsh words just a little so that I can do better. Enjoy!

Pairing : (it might change or not) ItaXKag, and KougKar

Normal POV

A raven haired girl was taking a stroll on the light of dawn in Edo village near 'Inuyasha' forest. With her oceanic eyes with silver lining, body of a goddess and kissable lips. She looked at the sky while getting her exercise during her daily morning routines, and while she was walking…

"Hey Lady, can I ask you something?" asked the stranger. She looks up to him and he's a bit tall with silverfish hair and had a big sword with two holes on it. "Umm, sure." The girl answered. "What village is this? It's kind of weird." The stranger asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow a bit. 'You're the one who's weird here.' She thought. "This is the Edo village and this is where youkais, hanyous, and humans live in harmony." She answered honestly. "Oh I see, guys let's introduce ourselves to our hostess." He called his teammates.

Then the three of them appeared beside the stranger, a girl in her same age had red hair and had glasses, the other one has a stoic face and has orange hair and the last one is more stoic because his onyx eyes were cold as ice, but she knew better.

"Well, my name is Suigetsu." The silver guy said. "I'm Karin." The red girl said. "I'm Juugo my lady." The orange one said. The last guy paused for a few minutes… "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The cold boy said. Both of them bowed a little to be formal.

The raven haired girl adjusted her swordand her bow and arrow on her "Um hi, I'm Higurashi-Taishou Kagome, a pleasant morning to you all." She bowed also. "So, are you guys new here?" She asked politely to them.

"Well you could say that… were just looking for a place to stop by and take a break." Suigetsu explained. "oh then you're lucky that you came to the right place… come, I'll give you guys a tour." She smiled brightly. Making them feel so peaceful with her aura.

'Hmm… strange, she's not a ninja but just by her presence. She will not be underestimated but, I can feel at peace while I'm around her.' Karin thought. 'That girl is so hotter than Karin, I wonder if she's a fighter' Suigetsu wondered.

'She's warm and I can tell that she is someone that can't be judge by her physical form.' Juugo thought. 'She's a bit different from Karin and Sakura, although she still a girl.' Sasuke thought. That's what they've been thinking while touring the rest of the village.

"I have a vacant hut for you guys to stay don't worry, it's free *she giggles* but you can ask me for cooking because I'm your hostess after all, and maybe you'll stay here longer before the festival." She said. "A festival?" Suigetsu asked. "oh sorry, I forgot that you're not from here." She apologized. "no problem." Suigetsu said.

"Wow, I'm taking a guess that Suigetsu-kun is your team's speaker huh." Kagome teased. "W-well… they don't talk much and the silence is making me bored to death." Suigetsu exaggerated. "Well I guess this issue is now officially closed then." Kagome winked and led them to the cottage.

"There are few extra futons in the 2nd room, make yourselves at home and I'll prepare our dinner." Kagome said and proceed the back of the house to cook for dinner. "I like her." Suigetsu stated. "Oh please, she's not that stupid to fall for you." Karin retorted.

"I'm curious about this village though, it's filled with guys have dog ears, cat ears and tails even if their appearance is human." Suigetsu intrigued. "You've got a point there though." Karin said as she held her chin. "I'm guessing they're half-blood." Juugo said. (pointing to the villagers that they saw). "Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"Guys, dinner time." Kagome called them. All of them sat in front of the table. "Whoa, it's like a feast in here." Suigetsu said surprised. "Well, I'm used to cook for people that has a big appetite, so dig in." She shrugged. All of them said 'Itidakimasu' and ate.

"*burp* e-excuse me… I miss this meal as good as this." Suigetsu sighed. "It's delicious Kagome-san." Karin thanked her. Juugo and Sasuke nodded. "Well, I guess it's time for dessert." Kagome chimed. All of their eyes widened at the desserts presented to them. "Wow, what are those?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, these are my specialties… apple pie and triple chocolate cheese cake, go ahead and try it." She smiled. Suigetsu and Karin got one slice of the cake and one pie, while Sasuke and juugo has their apple pie on their plates.

"Whoa, I'm in heaven… I could get used to this. It's like I'm back home." Suigetu reminisced. "Yeah, but we don't have anywhere else to go now." Karin sighed. "Well, you guys can stay here for as long as you like." Kagome offered. All of them stared at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked. "W-well you, you don't know us very well and you said that." Suigetsu said. "Whatever your reason is… it's your business, I don't want to be in your way and besides your team is like a family." Kagome shrugged.

"Family?"All of them said in unison. "Well your group reminded me of my own in the past, mine composed of two demons, two humans, one miko and one hanyou." Kagome replied. Sasuke was intrigued to hear her whole story.

"The two demons were a fox kit and a two-tailed demon cat, the fox kit was adopted by a miko from the future that traveled back to the dried well with the help of the Jewel called the Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of the four souls. The jewel holds a very powerful ki and youki… the jewel was created by Midoriko a very powerful priestess that fought a lot of demons and sealed them within her.

"And thus the jewel was born, most demons and humans with dark thoughts wants to seek that jewel for their selfish reasons but now, it was guarded by a another powerful miko named Kikyo. However it didn't last because she was deceived by an evil hanyou named Naraku who disguised himself as Inuyasha, a hanyou… which was his blood was half-human and half-demon. They fell in love but Naraku interfered. He almost got the jewel but Kikyo kept the jewel with her while she died and burn her remains. But then a few years later, A new miko was born from the future she was sent back into the feudal era and began her journey when she accidentally shattered the Jewel into many shards.

"Along the Journey, she met a monk named Miroku, who has a curse in his hand by Naraku, and then they met Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's Half-brother… both of their relationships are a bit rocky but fine and they got each other's throats. Sesshoumaru has his pack which is… Rin a human girl and a lizard demon, Jaken (I'm not sure if Jaken is a lizard demon or what).Then they met Sango, a tajiya who has a weapon Hiraikotsu, a giant boomerang that can slice demons. She has a brother named Kohaku but was controlled by Naraku.

"Sango and the miko from the future became bestfriends and almost treat each other like sisters and then one event, Kikyo was brought back to life by a dark witch and use her soul stealers to keep herself alive because she took half of her reincarnation's soul to her. And on their way they met a demon wolf-prince… and together they fought their best to defeat Naraku and put the pieces of the Jewel back together.

"The battle was full of bloodshed and then unexpected happened… Inuyasha was killed trying to save Kikyo, and Kikyo followed after she shot her last arrow and the rest of her souls were passed to the her reincarnation giving her full power. The monk's curse went out of control and sucked Sango and Shppou the fox kit. The cat kiara, stayed with the other miko as her new master. The miko finally had enough and used all of her powers and concentrated like never before and…

"In the end Naraku was finally defeated, the Jewel was completed, the wished was made, the jewel disappeared but the powers were transferred to the miko making her more powerful than ever because she is the direct descendant of Midoriko. And tonight is the celebration of this village freedom against Naraku's demise." Kagome finished her story.

"Um kagome-san, does this miko from the future… adopted the fox kit?" Karin asked. "Yes, she did. She loves him very much and she will always be in her heart." Kagome smiled sadly. "May I look around the hut for a bit?" Karin informed. "oh sure." Kagome answered.

Karin when to the unused room and opened the door, she saw the picture of a group with their different facial expressions in it. She saw a girl wearing a pink kimono with green skirt and she's carrying a giant boomerang… 'hiraikotsu' Karin thought. Then she noticed the monk next to the girl with a pink hand mark on his cheek. And she saw the fox kit playing with the two-tailed cat.

The next one is the boy with dog ears, silver hair and wears a red haori. Behind him, there's a tall man with long silver hair, had a red markings on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. Beside him on his legs were a little human girl… a small version of the girl with boomerang and a green lizard demon making funny faces.

And the next thing she saw in the picture makes her eyes wider than ever… it was Kagome herself was in that picture. 'It… it can't be, she's the girl in her stories.' Karin screamed in her thought. She rushed back to the guys and found that Kagome already left. "You guys, you are not going to believe what I just saw." Karin panted. "what is it Karin, and from your reaction earlier… you look like you've seen a ghost." Suigetsu commented.

"I think I did, guys look." Karin gestured to look at the photo that she found in that room. The guys looked at the picture and Sasuke and Juugo had their eyes widened while Suigetsu… "Nani?! She … She's she…" He stuttered. "yes I think we already know that." Juugo conluded. "So… what are we going to do now?" Suigetsu asked. "We'll follow her tomorrow, I saw her walking towards the forest during her routines with a bunch of dandelions on her basket." Sasuke said.

*the next day*

Sasuke was the first one to wake up and stretched himself, he saw Kagome walking with her dandelions towards the forest. He kicked Juugo's foot lightly. Juugo woke and poked Karin and Suigetsu. When all of them woke up, they went outside to follow her and cover their chakras. They passed by the old dried well and deep into the forest. They saw her knelt down and placed her basket on the grass.

They saw six tombstones on it four adults' one and two smaller ones. "Hey minna-san, I missed you. It's been a while since I visited you, happy anniversary in our friendship guys." She sniffled. "Tonight, we'll celebrate our independence day against Naraku… Kiara is doing fine and I. W-well, I'm still in the process." She choked. The four ninjas kept on listening as she continues.

"Sango, you're the first best friend and sister I have ever had… and you always understand me in many ways. I will always cherish our memories in my heart. Miroku, you're a still a pervert but you love Sango in your own way… even though you had your curse, you fought your best with us and that was enough. Shippou, you will always be my first born son… even if you're adopted by me. I love you and I'll make you proud and I'll try to be happy for you.

"Rin, you're such a sweet girl. Sesshoumaru aniki may be cold but on the inside he's soft… He missed you as much as I missed you too. I hope you're doing well in a better place with Kohaku, His grave is in their village and I'll visit him if I have time and… I- Inuyasha, you're such- *sniffs* you're such a baka! I thought you'll stay with me, to protect me but you risked yourself to save me and kikyo! But Kikyo followed after you and her soul was transferred to me.

"When I've had enough I used all my powers to defeat him… but I didn't save you guys… I- I hate myself and it still hurts. I loved you but, it's not meant to be. However I'll try my best to protect the ones I love, I'll make myself stronger with Sesshoumaru-nii by my side… I'll be unstoppable. *sighs* well I'm glad I got this off my chest. Thanks for listening guys." She finally smiled, a genuine smile when the sun hit her face.

She stood up and picked up her basket. "now that you know my story, what will you do now guys and *giggles* your curiosity got the best of you." Kagome chuckled. Then a few minutes later, the four figures appeared in front of her. "How did you know that were there?" Suigetsu asked. "Well as you know half of the truth of what I am and my friends, I might as well introduce myself in a complete version." She Smiled.

"I'm the girl from the future who traveled back in time, on a journey to complete the Jewel of the four souls… we fought Naraku, lost a lot of lives and I successfully defeated him. So there, I'm Higurashi-Taishou Kagome… the shikon miko guardian and I will now live forever because of the shikon's power had combined with my powers. I will live my life full of guilt and misery about what happen to my friends and this will be the first time that I broke down like this…" she didn't take it anymore and she broke down with tears on her face.

Karin felt sorry for her she lost too much for a girl in her age, she did her best but in the end… it wasn't enough. She approached her and she hugged her. Suigetsu and Juugo's eyes softened on her fragile figure, who knew what she had been through and it was a good sign that she's strong enough to counter her fears and grieves.

Sasuke watched her and felt the same way when Itachi killed his entire clan, but on Kagome's case… it's just much worse. He realized that If Kagome would allow him; he'll be the one to take care of her and comfort her. Be her Knight and maybe… her lover.

AN: Whoa, I never thought that this is going to be long than I had expected but please, review… suggestions and no harsh words please. And God Bless and I'll try to update as fast as I can if I Have free time. Have fun reading, and follow… love lots.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Normal POV*

After they witnessed her heart-felt confrontation and revelation about her life. They decided to give her some space to think and by the looks of it, she seemed to be going well now but… she's not visiting their hut yet.

"I wonder if she's avoiding us." Suigetsu said. "I don't know, she look so heartbroken… she lost everything. Her, family, her friends and her lover, no one in their right mind would feel nothing if they lost someone." Karin explained.

"She's such a kind-hearted person but strong, inside and outside." Juugo said. Which is very shocking to them, they rarely hear him talk out of the topic. They noticed that Sasuke was staring at the window… They just kept quiet and their thoughts starts to wonder. A few moments later…

"Good morning guys." Kagome greeted them. All of them were shocked at her sudden appearance. "Kagome-chan, don't do that again… you'll give us a heart attack." Suigetsu said holding his chest. "oh, sorry Suigetsu-kun… by the way, I 'm going to invite you guys tonight at the festival." Kagome said.

"What is the occasion?" Suigetsu asked. "oh it's the celebration of our independence day against Naraku, we'll honor my friends and give blessings to the dead. By lighting the lantern and let them float to the sky and watch the fireworks." Kagome explained.

"What will we wear?" Karin asked. "oh for you Karin-san, I'll take care of that. For you boys, you'll wear the usual clothes as for Karin and I we'll wear what women usually wears during the festivals so… bye guys." Kagome said as she dragged Karin away from them.

The boys were slack-jawed with what they witnessed just now but… relieved to have Kagome her usual smile on her face. She's so beautiful to have her face to be sad. "I don't know about you but, I'm going to eat a lot for tonight and maybe I won't eat lunch later." Suigetsu said.

"I'm betting you won't be able to resist Kagome's menu for today's lunch." Juugo assumed. "oh yeah? I want you to guess her menus for today." Suigetsu challenged. "Hmmm… it's going to be pasta with cream pesto maybe little Italian style, for the appetizer, chicken fillet with gravy for the main course, meat loaf with tomato sauce and for the dessert is… chocolate hot fudge sundae with cheery on top." Juugo elaborated.

After Juugo explained the whole menu, Sasuke noticed Suigetsu was drooling… literally. He shook his head but admitted that her dishes were very foreign but very delicious. Maybe he would suggest her to get herself her own restaurant for her dishes to be well-known.

"Whoa, you're right Juugo… I can't resist her dishes. It's just so tempting and I love her menus." Suigetsu said dreamingly. "Hey guys we should get ready for the festival." Suigetsu realized. Juugo nodded. Sasuke didn't need to change his clothes because he's already dress up for anything in any occasions.

*At the festival*

* At Kagome's secret place*

Kagome is helping Karin get dress for the festival, she wore a kimono that they bought at her favorite shop. (sorry, I'm not good at describing the clothes) She looks like a lady in waiting in her attire. She also fixed her hair and make-up, good thing that she learned when she had nothing to do and she observed what the stylist do with their customers in their salon.

"Lady Kagome, she's ready for the festival." Her servant said. "I know…" Kagome said. The servant left and Kagome placed Karin in front of her cabinet sized mirror. "Well, what do you think Karin?" Kagome asked. Karin looked at the mirror and she was surprised at what she saw.

"Wow. It's that really m-me?" Karin stuttered. "Yeah, you didn't realize that you have hidden beauty in you and now… you'll show them what you got." Kagome smiled. Karin faced her. "Kagome, I want to give my condolences for what you've lost. And I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need me." Karin said.

"Thank you Karin, I appreciate it." Kagome hugged her. A knock on the door was heard. ''Come in." Kagome said. "Time for your preparations my lady." Her servant said. Kagome nodded and the servant left. "You better go; I'll meet you at the stage." Kagome instructed Karin. Karin nodded and went outside to be led by one of Kagome's servant.

Kagome went to her room to prepare herself for the festival and she knew that Sesshoumaru was going to attend the festival because; he is the guest of honor and he will perform for the first time on stage. Kagome smiled and put a blue kimono with sakura petals design and her middle were wrapped with red ribbon. She wore light make-up, a little blush-on, light pink lipstick and black eyeliner.

In short, she's a goddess. Her beauty is very unique she was a descendant of a powerful miko after all and also inherited her beauty. Kagome went out of her room and the she saw her servants. "Milady, you look elegant as usual… this way please." She said and both of them proceed to the festival venue.

*at the venue*

Kagome and her servant were lead to seat at the front near the stage. She didn't notice the four shinobis because they're very far from her seat. The Festival was spectacular, there were various stalls such as… takoyaki stalls, different flavors of onigiris at the store next to it, there were candy apple sticks stall, cotton candy stall and so much more.

'if Naruto is here he will sure buy them all and stuff his face out' Sasuke's point of view. "Hmmm… I wonder what I should eat first." Suigetsu hummed. "I'm pretty sure you're going to gauge yourself in those." Karin scoffed. Juugo shook his head and let his friends bicker at their own pace.

They stopped to see a lot of crowd near the stage. "Oh! Guys, looks like it's starting." Suigetsu called them. They slowly walk near the crowd and heard the tapping of the microphone.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, youkais, and hanyous… welcome to the 3rd anniversary of the independence day from Naraku's demise and to honor the heroes of our freedom." The youkai announced.

Everybody applauded "Now I present to you tonight's performance by the Lord himself, Lord Sesshoumaru Taishou of the western lands." The announcer said.

Then the lord himself appeared on stage with his long silver hair shines under the moon brightly, his ears were elfish with silver piercing, he also has magenta stripes on his eyelids and across from his cheeks. And he also had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, also his cold golden eyes that whoever looks at it will know their place.(I'm not sure if I'm correct hehehe) His fingernails are longer and sharper than most humans and can be referred to as claws. (take note: I choose the Seshoumaru that has a left arm okay he's more good looking that way.)

The Lord of the west cued the musicians to start.

*music playing*

The crowd was stunned because they never thought that he could perform live and it's their first time to see it. The four shinobis watched with astonishment and impressed because they never thought that he is there to perform. They heard that he's not fond of humans but Kagome on the other hand.

The lord was done with his true form and reverts back to his human form. He gestured for his servant to make another announcement… "And now for the final performance led by no other than our heroine Lord Sesshoumaru's sister Lady Kagome Higurashi-Taishou of the western lands." Jaken said.

Everybody was stunned because of Kagome's appearance her make-up was nicely done, her kimono was simple yet it brought her elegance… her hair was half bun and the rest were resting on her waist with a little bit of curls on the end of every strands. In short, in their eyes… She's a goddess.

Kagome went to the stage, Sesshoumaru helped his sister fix herself a bit and she kissed her brother on his cheek and Sesshoumaru went down the stage. "Good evening everyone, I hope you'll enjoy my performance today with a few songs that I'm going to sing tonight, the first song is for my friends…" Kagome said as she signaled the musicians to play…

 _ **I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
**_

_**With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans**_

 _ **I always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
**_

_**But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

While she was singing she didn't notice that there were four stunned eyes were watching her with a little sadness. Karin knew whom she's singing it for and she notice that she's not crying anymore. 'maybe she's close to moving on' Karin thought.

 _ **But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**_

 _ **Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
**_

_**Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead only open doors  
**_

_**Who knows what we're heading towards  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
**_

_**For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye**_ _ **  
**_

Sasuke was engrossed in her melodic voice; he was surprised and impressed that she has talent like that. He notice that she's smiling… 'maybe she's faking it, or not.' Sasuke wondered.

 _ **Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**_

 _ **Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
**_

_**All the times that we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
**_

_**Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

Suigetsu and Juugo felt peaceful because of her soothing voice in their ears. They looked at her and they saw that she's enjoying herself while singing the bridge part and the crowd was waving their hands to the rhythm of her song.

 _ **Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you**_

Everybody clapped their hands at her performance and then, the musicians changed their positions a little…

 _ **We often fool ourselves  
And say that it's love  
**_

_**Only cause when it's gone  
We end up being lonely  
**_

_**So how are we to know  
That it just isn't so  
That we just have to let each other go**_

Sesshoumaru watched her sister with soft eyes because he really knew those songs were really dedicated to her friends and her former lover, his half-brother… Inuyasha.

 _ **There were many times  
when we shared precious moments  
**_

_**But later realized they were only stolen moments  
so how are we to know; that it just wasn't so  
That we just had to let each other go **_

The crowd felt gentleness of her voice caressing their souls and they felt what she's feeling right now. The ladies felt the love from the song that needs to let someone go in order for them to discover true happiness.

 _ **If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
**_

_**Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free**_

 _ **Each day remains my love for you  
Keeps growing stronger  
**_

_**But everytime we meet  
Makes leaving you so much harder  
**_

Kagome never felt more relief when she's singing it makes it so much better getting this feeling out of her shell. Even if she remembers her past she just smiled at the memory at least she has the reason to move on, and this was the best time for it.

 _ **So how are we to know  
That this just wasn't so  
**_

_**That we just have to let each other go  
If loving you is all that means to me**_

 _ **When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free**_

The path she chose is hard at first however, it felt right to do the things are right in her heart.

 _ **Letting go is not an easy task  
When smiling feels like  
**_

_**I must wear this lonely mask  
It hurts deep inside  
**_

_**And I just cannot hide  
That there's anguish at the thought  
That we should have to part**_

 _ **If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
**_

_**Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free**_

The moon continued to shine brightly on her like a spot-light on the stage giving the audience a beautiful view of goddess before them performing a beautiful song…

 _ **If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
**_

 _ **Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free **_

When she ended her song, everybody made a standing ovation for her… Kagome blinked and she smiled at them. "Thank you everybody, I'm going to sing my final song and I hope you'll enjoy and let's party." She signaled the musicians for the cue…

 _ **I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
**_

 _ **I never needed pain, I never needed strain  
My love for you was strong enough, you should have known  
**_

 _ **I never needed you for judgement  
I never needed you to question what I spent  
**_

 _ **I never asked for help, I take care of myself  
I don't know why you think you gotta hold on me**_

 _ **And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything for you to say**_

 _ ****_Sasuke and his team raised their eyebrows because they thought it's a party song but when they heard the next line…

 _ **And my eyes hurt, hands shiver,  
So look at me and listen to me  
Because**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush, hush hush  
**_

_**There is no other way, I get the final say because  
I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
**_

_**Hush hush, hush hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush hush**_

When they heard the chorus part… the crowd stood up and they start to dance on the dance floor and there was a disco ball appeared above the center of the crowd.

 _ **I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how I act to what I say  
**_

_**I never needed words, I never needed hurt  
I never needed you to be there every day  
**_

_**I'm sorry for the way I let go  
On everything I wanted when you came along  
**_

_**But I ain't never beatin', broken not defeated  
I know next to you is not where I belong**_

Sasuke was surprised, he didn't know that she had this kind of personality… entertaining people and making them happy before her own self.

 _ **And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do  
**_

_**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver  
So you will listen when I say **_

_**Baby  
I don't want to stay another minute  
**_

_**I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush; hush hush  
**_

_**There is no other way I get the final say  
Because  
**_

_**I don't want to stay another minute  
I don't want you to say a single word  
Hush hush; hush hush  
**_

_**There is no other way I get the final say  
Because  
**_

_**I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you  
There's nothing left to say  
Hush hush; hush hush  
I've already spoken  
**_

_**Our love is broken  
Baby, hush hush**_

Suigetsu and Karin are dancing near the crowd while Sasuke and Juugo was at the buffet table eating a medium meal and they enjoyed listening the music

 _ **First I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
**_

_**But I spent oh so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
But I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on**_

 _ **Hush Hush; Hush Hush**_

 _ **I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby**_

 _ **Oh no, now I,  
I will survive  
As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
**_

_**I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give  
**_

_**And I will survive  
I will survive**_

 _ **Hush Hush; Hush Hush**_

 _ **There is no other way I get the final say**_

 _ **I don't want to do this any longer  
I don't want you  
**_

_**There's nothing left to say  
Hush hush; hush hush  
**_

_**I've already spoken  
Our love is broken  
Baby, hush hush**_

Everybody clapped at Kagome and themselves for they participated at the festival. "Now everyone please proceed to the right corner and left corner of the stage to get your lanterns and we'll light them up to the sky." Kagome instructed them.

Everybody went to the said corner and grab their lanterns. Sasuke and his team got their lanterns and observed the villagers and the leading lady of the festival.

Then they saw Kagome let go of her lantern first, then it was followed by Seshoumaru… soon the entire villagers followed the lanterns in the sky. Kagome signaled Seshoumaru to the stage to perform with her.

 _ **All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
**_

_**All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
**_

_**Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
**_

_**Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_ _ **  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
**_

_**And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
**_

_**And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
**_

_**All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
**_

Kagome swayed to the music and it was Seshoumaru's turn to sing his part.

 _ **All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
**_

_**All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
**_

_**Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
**_

_**If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go**_

Then Seshoumaru and Kagome hold their hands as they sang the chorus together…

 _ **And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new**_

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
**_

_**All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you**_

As the song ended, the fireworks start to fly to the sky. The crowd was awed and they applauded as the festival ended smoothly with Kagome and Sesshoumaru's performance.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo watched the fireworks with awed while Sasuke stared at the goddess on stage. 'Someday I'll make you mine but first, I have to find out where Itachi's body is.' Sasuke thought.

AN: Phew, this chapter was longer than I thought. Well folks that's my chapter for now but don't worry I'll give you guys a chance to vote who do you want me to pair Kagome with the Naruto boys characters…

Itachi X Kagome =

Sasuke X Kagome =

Neji X Kagome =

Kiba X Kagome =

Well it's your vote and please give me some ideas for my next chapter and I can't do this without you please. No harsh review please and please supports my story. Happy reading guys.

And by the way, Three songs were…

"I'll Always Remember you by Miley Cyrus"

"Set You Free by M.Y.M.P."

And lastly, "Hush by Pussycat dolls". I hope you like it… :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, it's me again. I hope you'll like this chapter because I got your reviews that vote for Itachi and Kagome and by the way I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto only the plot of the story. This scene is about the Akatsuki is going to be turning into a new leaf, so enjoy!

P.S. This story is OOC

*In Akatsuki's Lair* (I'm not sure if that's correct spelling sorry)

"Leader sama, you called." A blue-sharked face said as he entered the room with his partner beside him. "Oh yes, I'd like you guys to take a vacation for a while." Pein said. The Sharked face's eyes scowled at him. "Come again?" Making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"You guys deserve a vacation and in fact, I'm planning to disband our group and live in peace." Pein said. "W-Wait a minute, disband why?" The shark said.

"I'm tired of being a bad guy and from what I've observed during my travels. The bijous are having the time of their lives; they have settled down and had their own family…

"Perhaps, I should too and the rest of you should settle down too." Pein explained. The shark face turned to his partner. Who had a long dark hair tied in a loose pony tail, with two lining besides his face, handsome face with his blood red eyes with black wheels surrounding it.

"Well now that you've mentioned it, I notice that Deidara was homesick and when he's drunk… he admit that if ever our group disband, he'll go back to his place where his fiancé is wating foe him." The shark said. "Are you sure Kisame?" Asked his partner with his monotonous voice.

"I'm positive Itachi, and he's not the only one who's engaged. If leader-sama does disband our group, I'll go back to my home and get married." Kisame said.

"Well now that everybody is engaged except Itachi, I can now proclaim that this group 'Akatsuki' is disbanded." Pein declared.

*Meanwhile in Konoha*

Tall man with spiky hair was walking on the street of Konoha… when he heard his spy's details. He was shocked and went straight to the Hokage tower to deliver his report.

He burst into the office of the Hokage and he saw the blond girl's back facing him and he's getting full view of her large and sexy ass. He mentally whistled and he saw that she's fixing something.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked. "tsunade, I have to report something, regarding to the Akatsuki." The white sannin said. Tsunade turned and glared. "What about them, Jiraiya?" she said.

"Well my spies told me that their leader Pein had just declared that their group was disbanded for good." Jiraiya said. Tsunade's eyes widened at the news. "how can you be sure, Jiraiya?" She asked.

"Well my spies had been following them for a while and all of their members had gone to their homes with their fiancés." Jiraiya answered.

"Well let's just keep our guard up, it's better to be safe than sorry." Tsunade said. Jiraiya nodded and left to do his usual stuffs(such as peeking at the girls' bath).

"Baa-san," A hyper voice called. Tsunade ticked off at the sound of him calling her like that. "What is it brat?" Tsunade asked the kid with blonde spiky hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. Eyes blue as the sky and whiskered cheeks.

"I wanted to ask if you have a mission for us." He said. "None so far but I'll call you to it." Tsunade answered. "Oh okay then, I'll be at Ichiraku's, Ja!" The blonde waved. "You're growing up, Naruto." Tsunade shook her head.

*In the Forest*

Itachi was walking in the forest alone and since he can't go back to Konoha so easily, he's just wandering off while thinking of where will he start a new life?

As he was in the clearing of the forest, he heard something to the left of his direction… it was very soothing and felt warm around his soul… It feels like it's calling him.

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**_

He took a final step forward and saw a beautiful woman in front of him. Raven hair spreading like wings in the sky, face of an angel, pink kissable lips body of a goddess and when he saw her eyes… everything seems to slow down around him.

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.  
**_

_**Chorus:**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
**_

_**Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
**_

_**And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Itachi was speechless when he saw her singing while looking at the sky with her bluish-silver eyes. Her voice is so beautiful like a siren calling a captain of the ship to it's realm. And Itachi is the captain of his ship.

 _ **It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
**_

_**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
**_

_**Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
**_

_**And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway**_

 _ **Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
**_

_**You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.**_

Itachi was watching her like he's the only audience in the world. (which he is…) He was mesmerized by her entrancing beauty and he was sure that he is not under genjutsu, it was just her natural beauty.

 _ **Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
**_

_**Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na na) **__**[x4]**_ _ **  
**_

_**Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
**_

_**Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go.  
**_

When she's done singing she opened her eyes and she saw a man her age was watching her performance. It's like Itachi and that woman was the only person on earth and nothing else matters.

As he looked into her oceanic-silverish eyes, his heart leaped on his chest She had capture his heart and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Umm, can I help you?" she asked softly. Itachi was still in a trance. She waved her hand across his face "…" still no response. Then she patted his shoulder slightly… Then he jolted up.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. Itachi shook his head slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. By the way, where am I?" he asked. "You're in the border of the western lands near the Edo village, which is ruled by Lord Sesshoumaru Taishou of the west." She explained.

Itachi nodded, he already knew about that place and the Legend about the jewel of the Four souls, the guardian from five hundred years in the future that traveled back to the feudal era by the jewel and etc…

"I'm guessing you already knew about the Legend of the Shikon Jewel and it's guardian right?" the girl asked. "yes I do, what are you doing in a place like this anyway?" Itachi replied.

"I was picking some herbs for my sick friend in the palace." She answered. 'the palace? Hmm… she must be a princess then.' Itachi wondered.

"Let me escort you back then."Itachi suggested as he followed her. "Oh you don't have to, are you lost? Or you're looking for a place to stay." The girl said.

"Umm both, actually." Itachi said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh okay, then you can come with me. I'm on my way home." She said.

Itachi nodded and followed her to the edge of the forest and they stopped. He looked at her and she saw that she was waiting for something…

'Roar…' a cat-like roar was echoed in the forest and he saw a large cat, with two tails and had a few shades of black stripes on her paws and ears and it has red eyes and black neko pupils.

"Hey kiara, let's go… and this is my friend, he's looking for a place to stay." Kagome said as she patted her head. The cat purred to her as 'yes' to her mistress.

"Come on, climb on her back she won't mind." She said. Itachi climbed on her cat and they set off to the sky. "Hold on to me so that you won't fall because, we'll travel fast." She warned him.

Before he could protest, the cat sped up and he put his arms around her waist. His face heated up for a while because it's embarrassing on his part.

They flew so high and then when Itachi saw a village he realized that this village resides on the clouds. 'wow, I didn't know there's such a place like this… it's almost heaven.' Itachi thought.

Itachi saw that they'll fly to the big castle and went to the center court yard. "Lady Kagome of the west has returned with her guest." A were-wolf said.

A figure rose from the throne and went down the stairs to meet them. Itachi can tell that he is a kind of person that you'll not mess with.

He has long silver hair that reached his ankle, he wore his white hakama, he has two swords on his belt around his waist, he also has a white fur draped on his right shoulder, and he has magenta stripes on his face and also a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Imouto, how do you fair?" The figure said. "I'm fine Sesshoumaru-nii, and I would like to request for my friend to stay here and be a citizen in your lands." She requested.

"It's fine and I want to see his worth staying in these halls with a spar." The taiyoukai said. Itachi nodded and accept his challenge.

"Kagome-sama okairi-nasai!" a little voice called her. Kagome turned and smiled at the thirteen year old girl. "I'm back Rin, how's my favorite girl? I thought I told you that no need to use honorifics." Kagome pouted.

"I want to hear your voice again Aunty Kagome." Rin said. Sesshoumaru nodded to her and Itachi watched Kagome with his observant eyes as Kagome cleared her throat.

 _ **I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
**_

_**And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**_

Itachi shivered a little because of her cold voice with melody and it's very smooth and has a strong impact with the beat of the song.

 _ **But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
**_

_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
**_

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
**_

_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
**_

_**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
**_

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.**_

Rin was bobbing her head slowly back and forth while swaying her hands in the air because she'll never get tired listening to her songs and it's kind of related with their status in life.

 _ **My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
**_

_**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.**_

 _ **But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
**_

_**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
**_

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
**_

_**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

 _ **(Repeat chorus) (Sorry, the song is long)**_

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her choice of song it's really related to their situation right now.

 _ **Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
**_

_**And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
**_

_**Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _ **And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
**_

_**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
**_

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.**_

When she finished her song and Sesshoumaru silently joined Rin as she clapped her hands. "That was amazing Aunty Kagome, you're still excellent at your performance." Rin said.

"Thank you Rin, don't worry I'll sing another song later on our afternoon tea." Kagome smiled and Rin jumped with joy and proceed to the dining hall for lunch.

"Come, I'll show you to your room…" She said. "Sorry, I'm Itachi by the way." Itachi apologized. "It's okay, I forgot too. I'm Kagome Higurashi-Taishou, Lord Sesshoumaru's sister and Lady of the western lands." She introduced.

Itachi nodded and followed her through the halls. The servants stopped and bowed to them and both of them stopped at the big doors in front of them.

"This is your room and if you need anything; just go through to the door-like wall because my room is connected to yours." Kagome instructed.

"Okay, I got it. Thank you Kagome-san." Itachi said. "Oh no need for honorifics and I'll call you by your name, if that's okay with you.' Kagome said. Itachi nodded and then they went to their room.

*In Itcahi's room*

*Itachi's POV*

'This room is so extravagant than the ones I had back in Konoha in fact, it is two times bigger.' I thought. I checked the bathroom and it was like a bath-house in Konoha for boys.

The toiletries were complete and it's even bigger than the hotel's bathroom. I think I'm going to get used to this and I'll be sparring with Kagome's brother tomorrow.

I went to the closet and I saw a different kinds of hakama, and haori that suits my style (again, sorry I'm not good with the clothes; click this link to find out about his clothes. . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . .jp%2F%400_mall%2Fhaori-hakama%2Fcabinet%2Fhaorihakama% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fen%2Fstore%2Fhaori-hakama%2Fitem%2Fa01%2F&docid=4i5e6_Kmk0PcIM&tbnid=KBjXqC4zQr6SPM%3A&w=683&h=1029&bih=485&biw=999&ved=0ahUKEwiv6KW7y53PAhVDUZQKHWajCCsQMwgvKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8 )

When he went to the dining room, itachi saw that Lord Sesshoumaru is at the center front of the table indicating that he's the king. On his left side is Rin who is waiting patiently for Kagome to come in.

When the door open they saw Kagome with her kimono on (this is what her clothes is… . /imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F236x%2Fd2%2F35%2F10% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fjapanese-kimono%2F&docid=Jr7QqkKvPyyKlM&tbnid=_6KNOM4YYVDc0M%3A&w=236&h=354&bih=485&biw=999&ved=0ahUKEwiJptiozJ3PAhVDppQKHcMeDrQQMwgiKAgwCA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

All of them (including Itachi) were stunned in her clothes. 'she really looks so stunning.' Itachi thought. "Well… before we eat our lunch, I'll sing so that you'll not get bored while they served our dishes." Kagome said.

*Instruments playing background*

 _ **Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
**_

_**Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
**_

_**Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?  
**_

While the servants was serving their dishes, Itachi's attention wasn't on them but to the goddess before him singing to entertain them.

 _ **New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
**_

_**Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
**_

_**So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
**_

_**Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**_

Itachi can tell that this song is like a warning to those who will try and hurt her feelings and it's telling him too. But in his thoughts… 'I'll not do such thing.'

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
**_

_**You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
**_

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
**_

_**'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**_

 _ **'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
**_

_**It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
**_

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
**_

_**But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name**_

Itachi didn't notice that Sesshoumaru was watching him carefully. 'I wonder what his motive is and I'll confront him later after tea.

 _ **Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
**_

_**Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
**_

_**Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**_

 _ **Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
**_

_**Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
**_

_**"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
**_

_**But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**_

 _ **(Repeat Chorus)**_

Rin on the other hand, she's enjoying listening to her aunt's voice because someday… she'll sing just like her and maybe get an admirer.

 _ **Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**_

 _ **(Repeat Chorus)**_

When the song ended everybody including the servants applauded their lady of the west. Kagome smiled and bowed and sat down to eat their lunch.

Itachi joined them and but he noticed a note beside his cup…

 _Uchiha-san, This Sesshoumaru, would like to have a word with you after lunch in the throne room._ _ **  
**_He looked at Sesshoumaru from his seat and notice that he was staring at him… he nodded to him and continue his meal.

AN: this chapter would probably boring, because I'm running out of inspirations… I hope you guys can give me your inspirations so that it will help me spice this story up. Please, I need you guys.

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto and the songs were sung by…

Demi Lavato – "Let it go" in 'Disney' Frozen

Lorde – "Royals" and

Taylor Swift – "Blank Space"


End file.
